Dementia is classified into Alzheimer's type dementia (hereafter sometimes called “AD”), and Lewy Body type dementia (hereafter sometimes called “DLB”), depending on the causes and symptoms of the dementia. Appropriate courses of treatment are selected in accordance with this classification. DLB is the second most common neurodegenerative dementia after AD, accounting for 15-25% of elderly dementia patients.
Correct diagnosis is difficult, since initial symptoms of AD and DLB are similar. In order to correctly differentiate the two, it is currently necessary to carry out Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (so-called “SPECT”) or MIBG scintigraphy (refer, for example, to non-patent publication 1 below). However, devices for implementing these procedures are extremely costly, and are difficult to install in normal hospitals.
Initial assessment for dementia classification is important for determination of course of treatment, and so it is desired to provide technology that can carry out differentiation of AD and DLB accurately with a simple and inexpensive procedure.